Finnceline: Your love is my turning page
by Doritos32821
Summary: Jake helps Finn to flirt out with Marceline and guess what will happen to Finn and Marceline? and Princess bubblegum is a close friend to Marcy if Marceline is on a terrible mood she is there for help and this starts when Finn saw flame princess with another dude and give him a depression and Jake helps Finn to get a best girlfriend which led to marceline and him
1. Chapter 1

Finn and jake are sitting by the lake watching the brought some foods. Jake open the cheeto then he he eat it he share it to finn "so finn do you still love fp?" jake ask while eating a cheeto " yeah she is girlfriend why did you ask?" finn said "well your not hanging out with her anymore" jake replied "um should i visit her now?" finn ask "yeah men just to make her happy" jake said "thanks dude for reminding me " finn smiled at jake and head to flame princess as he reach her place he saw flame princess with someone else finn was shocked he brought her some flowers but it was a waste. Finn walk away and he throw the flowers away he turn arround still with someone else holding hands but finn didn't take care of that like he was gonna punch that guy he just walk away as he reach home jake notice that finn is depressed "finn that was fast how is your date with her?" jake ask "She is with someone else..." finn answer it quietly. Jake frown and he stroke Finn's back "why dont you get some other woman for a date you know to make flame princess jealous?" jake said "Well i dont like to hurt her " finn replied "dude she hurt you she is with someone else dont you want to be with a girl you want more than her?" jake replied " i dont know " finn replied "what a bout wildberry princess she is nice" jake said " Jake, you dont need to help me well there is someone i can hang out as a friend but she dont want to hang with me anymore im confuse why does she?" finn ask "um you should build some relationship with that girl and try to date her ." jake answered " you are right i should see her " finn stand up and he went to the cave and jake shrink himself and he sneek at Finn's backpack and they are already at the cave it was marceline "take her on a date" jake replied finn was startled "jake what are you doing here!" he replied "dont worry about me just take her to a friendly date to build your relationship" jake replied finn look at the window "well she is not there!" finn whisper at jake " maybe she is at the candy kingdom or at the hmmmm i run out of ideas." jake said. Finn went to the mart but no sign of marceline. Finn saw her walking and went to the bar ,finn follow her she is there sitting at the bar chair alone "get her some drink like red wine" finn get a drink and he sit right next her "hey" he replied "hi finn what are you doing here?" she ask " um well i love this bar its cool and i love the drinks here i get you one." finn give marceline a drink " aw that is sweet well i love this bar also" she replied "hehehehe yeah i know right" finn replied the song starts to play "oh my gosh that song is my favourite " marceline replied she start to sing "tell her that you love her voice" jake replied and jake is still small and he is hiding at finn's hat "um i love your voice" finn replied "um thanks i love your style." marceline replied "um thanks" finn said " by the way you look like you are growing how old are now" she ask "im 18 years old" finn replied " you've grown well i think you need to drink this " marceline replied "um i dont drink i just get you some red wine thats all" finn said "finn you are 18 you should have a challenge drink it, its okay" finn look at marceline "uh fine im gonna drink one alright" finn stand up and he order a wine and sit next to marceline and he drink it he burped "all done!" marceline laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake sneak out of Finn's hat and he jump down to the floor and he change his size to normal and went to the dj to change the music into a romantic one. Almost everyone in the bar dance and marceline and finn stand up to watch everyone dance jake stretch his hands and pushes finn closer to marceline. Finn blush "heh want to dance?" finn ask marceline smile and turn her head down "yeah" finn smile and he hold her right hand and led her to the dance floor and the two slow dance and jake is watching "looks like my work here is done" jake said he smiled at the two and left the bar. The two is done dancing and left the bar "aw wait i forgot it why did i dance with you? You have a girlfriend!" marceline said frustratedly "its ok i-i saw her with someone else thats why" finn replied "what are you talking about?!" marceline ask " i saw her with a dude holding hands together i think its over between me and her" finn said "um so thats why you are with me?" she ask "yeah i am sorry if you dont want to hangout with me i appreciate it" finn said and he turn around and walk away "w-wait finn!" marceline shouted " i would love to hangout with you dont walk away like that" marceline replied "you do want to hangout with me?" finn ask "yeah" marceline said happily finn hugged marceline.


	3. Chapter 3

After Finn hugged Marceline he smile and fetch her home and they already got there at Marceline's house "thanks Finn for everything i'll see you later i guess", Marceline said standing near the door and she flew over to Finn and she kiss his cheeks again she went back to the door and she smiled at Finn and Finn smiled back at her "I'll see you later" he whispered. Finn went back to the tree fort to see Jake "Whats going on between you and her?" Jake ask "It was cool she kiss me on the cheeks and i hugged her and she hugged me back", Finn replied happily. Jake smiled " yeah you are going to need a look for your other date", Jake said happily "dude i know what i am doing i just need to be more flirty." Finn replied "If you want to be flirty you have to be yourself", Jake said for an advice and he take of Finn's hat and he change it into a new one he let Finn wear it and his blonde hair is showing " Jake,what have you done with my hat?" Finn ask "no question you look like a handsome potato", Jake replied "dude seriously?", Finn replied "yeah man", Jake replied and he smile at Finn

*with Marceline*

She called princess Bubblegum at the phone .Marceline knew that PB is a good friend "sup marceline", she replied "oh hey PB you cant believe what happened", Marceline said "what is it?" PB ask "Finn is 18 years old and he drink a vodka in the bar for the first time it was weird huh then he ask me for a dance can you believe it?", marceline ask "yeah what a surprise", PB replied. Marceline hang up then she is glad about what happen with Finn and her.


End file.
